Jason's life
by Sula Rose Daughter of Chaos
Summary: please read. Read for 2 year old Jason On Hiatus(That means wait right?)
1. prolouque

**This is a story of Jason's life my way. Some stories like this are instersting, but I believe mine will be good, at least. plenty of the characters are mine. Jason is very very OC in the beginning, but then again a two year old is different from a 15 year old. A lot of abuse and fighting. -_ Sula__ Rose_**

* * *

**Thalia's POV _( It is mainly in Jasons pov but right now it is thalia.)**

I was playing with my brother, Jason, in the car. It smelled like alcohol, but I was used to it. I didn't know where we were going, but it was very strange. We rarely went out. My _Mother _ is very mean and horrible. She drinks ALL the time. Suddenly, we were there. It was a giant mansion that was in ruins. We walked inside to a room that luckily was lit. My mother said ," Oh, Thalia, Dear, will you please go get the picnic basket. I am afraid I forgot to grab it."

" No, mother." I said

" Please, Thalia. I will hold Jason."

" Fine."

I tried to prie Jason's fingers off my hand and he looked up at me pleadingly, gripping even tighter. Geez, two years olds have such hard grips. I told him to let go and that I would be right back. He let go, reluctantly. I ran over to the car and found out,after a few minutes, that we didn't pack a picnic basket. The only things that could even serve as one was a liquor box. It, of course, had wine in it.I ran back, shouting there isn't picnic basket. I got back there and found my mother on the steps, sobbing. I ran over to her, shouting, " Where is he?!"

Jason was gone, _gone!_ I fell down to my knees sobbing. my mother lifted me up to a standing position and I started kicking and screaming. Through my tears I could almost make out some scared to death blue eyes._ Jason!_

* * *

_I woke up in my bed. I started crying remembering my poor brother and I noticed that the house was silent expect for my breath. That means that my mother is either asleep or out drinking. Most likely the latter. I slid out of my bed and put on my most durable clothes and went to my brothers room. I picked up Jason's blanket and stuffed Eagle, which he calls, no called Ee-gly. I stuffed them into my back pack.I ran out of the door, but not before grabbing some money. I fell asleep with the blanket and stuffed eagle, forever after that day._

* * *

__**She sleeps with the blanket and eagle to soften the pain. please review. I need praetor names and others. form below **

**Name:  
**

**Age:  
**

**Gender:  
**

**Descendant, legacy, or demi god:  
**

**godly parent or whatever:  
**

**cohort:  
**

**rank ( Newbie, legionairre, augur, senator, centurion, praetor)  
**

**Weapons:  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**I am updating this pretty quick right? It won't last long, school starts on the second and I have basketball and piano, along with school work. Along with the story!**

* * *

** Jason's POV:**

I was staring through the bushes, begging that woman to let me go see my sister. She refused while my sister was kicking and screaming. My sister gave in looking at me, saying sorry with her eyes. The woman spoke to me saying," Come on, you will see that girl in a few years. You two belong in totally different places. Besides, now you can see your other sister and two brothers. You belong with them, not her."

I nodded, wanting to go home. Suddenly, a wolf appeared. I stood up straighter and hardened my expression. I don't know what, but something about that wolf made me. The wolf nodded, smiling. She said," Son of Jupiter? He is going to do great in the legion."

" I thought he would. Give him speciality in the legion like the others that came under 4. Also the speciality is going to be shortened most likely. Test him each year."

" Of course, Juno."

Juno disappeared and the wolf prodded me into a room. She said," You are going to get a test right now and if you pass you are going to Camp Jupiter, but if you don't you will stay here and train on whatever you failed at."

She picked me up onto her back and carried me to a obstacle course. I jumped off, landing on my feet, perfectly. I ran to the begining and started. The monkey bars had a pool of water under the with electric eels in it. I concentrated and the eels swam to the bottom, then came back up, forming a platform under me. I got across fine. Then there was a giant dog. I shot up into the air and made a air sword. I stabbed the dog and jumped over the pile of dust. There was a bridge, but it had millions of holes. There was a horde of giant dogs. I smirked shooting into the sky again and flew over the bridge, dodging the bullets that came flying towards me.

The next day I was sent off. I flew most of the way until I couldn't fly anymore. Then I walked until I ran into a horde of Giant dogs. I ran until I fainted at the feet of the guards. It was nighttime.

* * *

I woke up in a bed. A girl was dabbing something on my forehead. I looked up at her and said," Wh-Where am I?"

"Camp Jupiter, young son of Jupiter."

"This is the camp?", I said

"No, this is the place where if you are hurt, you come here to get better."

"When I got a boo-boo my sister fixed it, where I was hurt." ,I replied

"Well, that was small, and you fell asleep and were hurt really badly. Can you walk?"

"You gave the guards quite a workout with all those hell-" A older boy spoke coming into the little section, but was interrupted by the second girl," Giant dogs, he is too young to learn that name ,James. Now, can you stand?"

I replied," I do not know."

She smiled and said," Well, then try, and I am Donnie, praetor of Camp Jupiter and daughter of Jupiter. This is James, second cohort, son of Jupiter."

A young boy ran into the room and grabbed James's arm, begging him to do a air fight? with him. James looked at Donnie, pleadingly, but she said," Nope, now go away."

They left and she helped me up, picking me up and caring me outside. Then she set me down. I wobbled slightly, but other than that I was fine. I took a few steps and I was balanced okay. Praetor Donnie smiled and picked me up. She lifted into the air slowly and said," My domain is more in lightening than air, but I can fly."

"Who was that boy?"

"Him? Oh, That was Jake, son of Jupiter and he is 12, but looks and acts like a 5 year old. You will start in The fifth cohort and each year go up. Everyone is talking about getting a cohort and staying there for the whole time you are in the camp part of the camp. The other part is New Rome. We had that system years ago, but we decided that this one would be better, but now you have to leave at your 10th year, because the first cohort is stuffed."

I released my grip on Donnie and she didn't look like she noticed and I said," Let me go. I want to fly."

"Okay." Donnie said tentavily.

She let me go and I fell for a short time, then I shot through the air, like I have been doing it my whole life. Donnie looked up at me. Wait, looked up? I was higher than her. I let myself drop until I was right eye-eye with her. I said," Can I call you Do- do?"

" Yes."

Do-do glanced up at the disappearing sun. She grabbed me and floated down. She said," It is dinner time and what is your name?"

" Jason, Jason _Grace_."

Do-do smiled and said," I thought Jake was the last one. You must be the last one, hopefully. More monsters started attacking when Jake and James came. More will start soon. It is all because they want children of the elderly three."

I yawned, starting to feel sleepy. Do- do caried me over to a place, in the middle of a pavilion. Do-do said," Everyone, We have a new son of Jupiter, Jason Grace! second cohort, please come forward."

" You can't do that Donnie. He has to go in the fifth."

" Were James and Jake seperated? No, He is 2, he needs to stay with James and Jake. It is safer. He will be going through the first courses still, but read this."

Do- do handed the person a slip of paper. The person sighed and said," Cohorts, this boy will go to the second on orders of Lupa! He will train with the fifth, but stay with the second. Speciality is going on with him! He will go to Lupa and be tested, until she chooses to stop."

James and Jake came forward and took me with them. James held me and I fell asleep. The last thing I heard that day was Jake's voice, " Well, he gets no dinner." before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Submit Characters please, the form is in chapter one. The praetor must be boy and will be not that nice around a little part and I might make the one now die and be replaced. go to my profile for a toll.**


	3. Chapter 2

** I have a new idea and a form will be in the bottom author note.**

* * *

** Jason's POV**

I woke up the next day, with my head resting on James's chest. I lifted my head up, with a little bit of difficulty. I think the clock said 4:59. Then, it changed and I think it said 5:00, while an alarm blared throughout the cabin. I jumped, knocking James off of the bed. He groaned and everyone else laughed, while I giggled **( He is 2!; AN).** James glared at me. One of the other people said, "You are the first to wake him up without getting electrocuted."

"Ha,ha. Very funny, Charlotte." James said.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but we have 45 minutes to get ready for morning roll call." Jake said.

"James, Jake, get dressed and ready inside the bathroom, then, help your younger brother." Another person said.

"My name is Jason!" I said, obviously.

"Well, Jason my name is Centurion Edward and I need you to get ready. Also, you probably need some new clothes and armor. Armor is quite hard for newbies to put on." Centurion Edward said.

"What is a sin- tr- i- on?" I asked, again obviously.

"Well, a centurion is a person that..." He continued his long speech about what a centurion does and all of that stuff.

After he was done with his incredibly long speech (Which was not that long, but I am an ADHD two-year old!), James and Jake came out of the bathroom and two girls went to the other one, while two boys went to the one that Jake and James came out of. Jake and James went to a chest in the back and pulled out some clothes that looked almost brand-new. James came over two me and said, "Put these on, while Jake goes to get some armor."

"I don't know how to." I said, obviously.

He smiled and said, "I will help you."

He helped me and I was dressed in 5 minutes. Jake came back 3 minutes after that and handed the armor to James. James put the armor on me, which when I stood up I fell.

* * *

After everyone was dressed and ready, we all walked, well James carried me, because I couldn't walk at all, to the place everyone had been last night...

* * *

**The last part was a sneek peek. Here is the form:  
**

**Name:  
**

**Age:  
**

**Godly Parent (No Hades, Zeus or Posiedon or their roman forms):  
**

**Camp or other place (Not telling what it is, but please give me some):  
**

**Here is the rest if you picked camp and I don't need that many:  
**

**Cohort (Newbies are fifth and chose after if it isn't a newbie, unless centurion:  
**

**Rank:  
**

**Time(after or before):  
**

**Other place:  
**

**captured or born into:  
**

**Age captured( if captured)  
**

**Born into does not need godly parent, but does need a god that is their grandparent.  
**


End file.
